


Showstopper

by Millimoi



Category: Rock of Ages - D'Arienzo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millimoi/pseuds/Millimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showstopper

Franz,

‘wo bist du?’ Not bad huh? I’ve been practising. There’s a girl here from your neck of the woods, I’m in England. It wasn’t a short flight that’s for sure but there were a few gals from the Pot jump with me and we passed the time. There’s a huge protest against nuclear power- I mean come on people! How are human beings so stupid, it’s gonna be the end of humanity if something goes even a teensy bit wrong. And don’t even get me started on chemical weapons.

This ones pretty peaceful, just some handcuffing to the boundary of the plant. There’s a bunch of us here- only women though. I’ve been to New York before and gosh it was colder but the rain here, the rain in Europe just sucks! How do you live with it all the time.

Despite the crap weather- and the fact I don’t own a mac- I’ve had worse. There’s food and umbrellas, and some cool stories going around. One of the girls she’s been doing this shiz since the fifties- a grandmother and everything- but she knows we’ve got a job to do in this world. We should be the voices in this world, us, the people. But I mean you know that right? I’ve already given you that chunk of info enough times.

How’s the Confectionary business going? Get much custom in December? I’m pretty sure you will giving people tend to buy candy and fatten up over the holidays. I suppose it’s just holiday for you guys though- you don’t have thanksgiving. I don’t celebrate anyway, what’s to celebrate about tricking the natives into feeding us and looking after the white men, when we only went and destroyed them and their music and culture and… horses.

I guess you guys still have Hannukah, cause you German’s are half the reason the US has so many jews- kidding, I know it wasn’t your fault really- I do read you know!

Thinking, once we get cleared from the sight again, I might use some of my Grandma’s money and get a flight out to Hamburg. It’s been a looong time. I don’t exactly miss your Papa, but you- you’re a good guy, better than most I’ve met.

Not sure when we will get chucked off, so send me your address, or the stores’ address, I’ll either find you or sleep in the doorway till you get your butt into work.

But that will do for now, Ciao- wait, no that’s Italian, Gutentag? Not sure. This is me, signing off,

Regina xx.

She turned the letter over and over in her hands, trying to decide what to say to him, how to say it, if she said it at all. Grabbing the pen once more she stabbed the paper against her thigh and scribbled the information before stuffing it into the slightly see-through envelope. She could still see her words.

P.s. I’m pregnant.

 

(A/N) if you find this interesting and want it to continue please let me know in the comments, or otherwise, thanks for reading


End file.
